


And That's When Pedro Showed Up

by April_Showers



Series: Imagines Alternate Universe Volume 1 [6]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘My name’s Bea, by the way. Not like you’d ever call me again,’ she said.<br/>‘It’s not totally impossible,’ he remarked quieter.  ‘I mean, I call you up when I want my problems to seem insignificant. ‘<br/>‘Good to know,’ Bea sassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's When Pedro Showed Up

**Author's Note:**

> 'I called the wrong number and started talking about my life problems and you only interrupted me after revealing some personal stuff' AU

            The cheerful tinkle of Ben’s iPhone woke him from his traditional post-hill climb nap after school. He groaned and rolled over.

            ‘Nghhh; hullo?’ he greeted, heavy with sleep.

            ‘And I told him I want no part of whatever crazy scheme he had going on this time; I’ve already gotten two detentions this quarter, and if I got another I would get suspended, which I _told_ Dmitri but he dragged me up to the roof of the gym-‘

            Ben listened for a few moments and attempted to cut the female voice off, but she kept on ranting.

            ‘Then he dared me to drop the water balloon onto Ms. Spitz’s head, which-you know me, Meg, I could never turn a dare down, I have too much pride. So, I dropped the balloon, but it missed and hit Falcon’s car, which is so much worse because he’s never liked me and that’s when Pedro showed up, who’s such a goody two-shoes and wanted to turn me in to Falcon, so now I’m trying to convince him to not do that. So, what do you think I should do?’ the girl finished breathlessly.

            ‘Well,’ Ben cleared his throat, ‘sorry to burst your bubble but I’m not Meg.’

            A silence befell the one-sided conversation.

            ‘Who’s this? This-this is Meg’s number, right?  Maybe I had the wrong calling code.’

            ‘Nooo, this is Benedick.’

            The girl burst out in laughter, with an unlady-like snort at the end.

            ‘Okay, this is definitely Meg playing a trick on me; nobody’s name is that stupid. Your parents must hate you.’

            ‘Hey I’ll have you know Benedick comes from a revered pope’s name dating several centuries.’

            ‘Oh so did your parents name you because you’re _so saintly._

            ‘Oh and you are? Who gets two detentions in a matter of three weeks?’

            ‘My mouth gets me into trouble a lot. If I have an opinion, I express it. My cousin says I need to be more considerate of others’ feelings, but nyehhh, feelings are gross. Wait, why am I telling you this?’

            ‘Yeah, feelings are gross.’

            Ben sighed and rolled over onto his pillow. He was about to hang up the phone on her, but she piped up again.

            ‘My name’s Bea, by the way. Not like you’d ever call me again,’ she said.

            ‘It’s not totally impossible,’ he remarked quieter.  ‘I mean, I call you up when I want my problems to seem insignificant. ‘

            ‘Good to know,’ Bea sassed.

            ‘I have to start my physics work, Bea. It was nice talking-well, meeting you. And I don’t know who Pedro is, but cookie bribes always work.’

            ‘Thanks, I’ll call you the next time I have a major problem.’

            ‘So, in two weeks, by the way your life works, supposedly.’

            ‘Ha ha. Thanks for listening, honestly.’

            ‘You’re welcome, Bea.’


End file.
